


A Contradiction

by MidnightCarnival



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Short One Shot, not very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCarnival/pseuds/MidnightCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A fill for the Mass Effect Kink Meme) Commander Shepard's life was full of contradictions. This one surprised her more than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Kink Meme, original prompt here: http://masskink.livejournal.com/769.html?thread=1405441#t1405441

As hard as life was for Aren Shepard, she never thought it would get this bad. 

The Turian pressed down on her shoulder, pressing Aren's face harder into the unforgiving asphalt of the Toronto ally. Aren had just been trying to get enough money for some food, the first she would have in days. Anyone could look at her 15 year old emaciated frame and see how desperately she needed it. But no, even with how well off they were, even with food in their stomachs and warm clothes on their backs, they would never even look her in the face, much less spare her a few credits. 

Assholes. 

It had been stupid of her to try and pickpocket the Turian though. She had barely touched the alien before her arm was painfully forced behind her back and she was slammed into the ground of the alley. No one looked to help her, no one ever did. They way they figured it, it was just the decrease of the unwanted surplus population. 

The Turian was heavy, his plates digging painfully into Aren's bony back as he snarled disgusting things into her ears. It was all gibberish to Aren though, maybe her head hit the ground harder than she thought. It would explain the familiar copper taste in her mouth and the dark shapes in her vision. However, she could swear she heard something about "trying human".

Aren only felt slightly surprised when she felt the Turian rip away her tattered pants, his breath hot on her neck as he fiddled with the buckles on his own clothes. 

She wouldn't scream, she wouldn't struggle, let him finish and be done with it. Hopefully she would get out of this with minimal injury. Aren prayed then, she prayed to be numb as she felt something hot and slick touch her thigh. 

The Turian shoved into her without preamble and his size tore her and Aren had to bite down hard on her arm to keep from crying out. Blood flooded her mouth from the bite as the Turian painfully continued his violations. 

She would not scream. She would not scream. She would not scream. 

When it was over, the Turian left without a word. He simply left her laying in the alley, jagged furrows from his-its talons on her sides and back, blood and...other fluids dripping from....and within her. A cold wind chilling her to the bone.

Shepard woke up with a gasp, jolting upright as her eyes frantically darted around her cabin, only relaxing once she affirmed that yes, she was on the Normandy and not back in that alley all those years ago. 

"Bad dream?" A familiar voice from next to her in the bed asked quietly. Shepard turned her head, smiling weakly over at Garrus.

"You could say that." She was impressed that she managed to keep her voice steady. 

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, resting a taloned hand on her arm. The contact giving her comfort instead of fear or revulsion that others would expect at such contact. It was always something that amazed Aren, that after what she had lived through, she could feel comfortable with, even...care for a Turian, or even another person in such an intimate way. Garrus was her contradiction. 

Instead of answering, Aren laid back down, snuggling close to her lover, her head on his chest so she could feel his heart beat. Maybe one day she would tell him about her life before the starships and suicide missions, she thought as Garrus ran a taloned hand through her short hair. The contact slowly lulling her to sleep, to more peaceful dreams.


End file.
